


Secret Rendezvous

by SlayerFest98



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, really short with no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFest98/pseuds/SlayerFest98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral misses Loki and goes in search of the handsome prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really really short but I needed to get my DashingFrost feels out. Hopefully a longer and more evolved story on the way! ;)

“Fandral! Hurry or we’ll lose it!” Volstagg boomed behind him as Sif, Hogun and Thor thundered away on their steeds in pursuit of the stag that had darted into the trees.

Fandral sighed and plastered one of his famous smiles on his face as he chased after the others. He had hoped that Loki would be on the hunt with them today, it seemed he was mistaken…

 

Thor clapped Fandral on the shoulder at supper later that evening as the warriors feasted on the spoils of their hunting party, “Come now my friend, why are you so glum after such a fruitful hunt?”

Fandral shrugged, attempting to bring a smile to his face as he looked around the long table, “It is nothing my friend, I am just out of sorts is all.”

“I think some fair maiden has captured our dear Fandral’s heart!” Volstagg offered as he piled his plate high with food. “Surely only a beautiful woman can cause the Dashing One such pains!”

Thor laughed heartily as Fandral chuckled along with them, “Yes, I fear you are right Volstagg. Perhaps I shall attempt to remedy my mood with a rendezvous. If you will excuse me friends.”

Fandral stood and took his leave in search of the one who had been absent all day, yet ever present in his thoughts.

 

“I thought I might find you here,” Fandral said quietly as he rounded one of the towing shelves of books in Asgard’s royal library. He leaned against it, thumbs in his belt, as he regarded the young prince curled on the plush couch by the fire.

Loki looked up from the volume he was reading and offered Fandral a small smile, one of his secret ones that only Fandral gets the pleasure of receiving. He patted the seat next to him and Fandral sat down beside him as the prince put away his book.

“I missed you on the hunt today,” Fandral said as Loki laced their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Loki’s velvety voice said quietly. “I was not in the mood for hunting. This seemed a better option.”

Fanrdal nodded and pulled Loki close, “Perhaps you could tell me next time.”

Loki looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, “Why’s that then?”

Fandral smiled mischeviously, “So I could join you.”

Loki smiled as Fandral placed a gentle kiss to the prince’s lips, holding him tightly into the night.


End file.
